Rose Petals
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Companion to Chapter 22 of "Alphabet". It's Valentine's Day, and Quinn decides to surprise Benny...with rose petals and a wheelbarrow? [My dear friend masterofmadness sent me a text saying she wanted the rose petals scene mentioned in my other fic, and, because I'm nice, I wrote it for her.] Benny/Quinn ONESHOT. Mentioned Tom/Lexi.


**Rose Petals**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance, Humor_

_Pairing: Benny/Quinn; mentioned Tom/Lexi_

_Word Count: 676_

_Summary: Companion to Chapter 22 of "Alphabet". It's Valentine's Day, and Quinn decides to surprise Benny...with rose petals and a wheelbarrow? [My dear friend masterofmadness sent me a text saying she wanted the rose petals scene mentioned in my other fic, and, because I'm nice, I wrote it for her.] Benny/Quinn ONESHOT. Mentioned Tom/Lexi._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. Here we go, masterofmadness :) <strong>

**Also, shout out to IsobelJones2000 - you said you'd pay money to see Quinn throwing rose petals over Benny, and well, here it is, free of charge! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER. I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens.<strong>

* * *

><p>Like every young person on a Saturday morning at six twenty-five, Benny was supposed to be sound asleep. He had been up late last night studying for his final doctorate exam and had crawled into bed at some ungodly hour, almost passing out halfway across the room. Even geniuses needed their sleep at some point, after all.<p>

He wasn't entirely sure what he had been dreaming about, as awareness had started to slowly come back to his fatigued mind - something about a doughnut machine and Tom trying to balance coffee mugs on his head? Regardless of his strange dreams, for some reason he had started to wake much earlier than he should have done. He cracked open an eyelid with a muted groan, trying to focus on the scene in front of him. Without his glasses, his eyesight was limited, but it was clear enough to see this.

Something was being dropped on him.

"Huh?" He brushed the strange floating objects from his face in confusion. " What the -?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Benzoid!" There was a joyous voice from beside his bed, before Quinn suddenly leapt on to his bed and threw his arms around him, engulfing him in a crushing hug.

"Quinn? What are you - How did you get in my house?" Benny was too off guard to do more than pat Quinn's back with his free hand, reaching for his glasses with the other. Wait...was he covered in rose petals?

"Through the downstairs window, of course." Quinn rolled his eyes, as if this should be obvious to everyone. "How else was I supposed to get in?"

"Oh, I don't know, by ringing the doorbell?"

"Right, because your folks would just _love_ that." Quinn nodded across the landing.

"Okay. Fair point," Benny conceded. "But, you could have just...I don't know, waited until I was awake and properly dressed in something decent?"

"Pfft. Why on earth would I do _that_?" Quinn winked at him, smirking.

"Shut up." Benny's cheeks were tinged with pink.

"I don't think I will." Quinn's smile only got wider at his boyfriend's embarrassment. "Now. Why don't I go downstairs and get us some hot chocolate?"

Benny dragged a hand across his eyes. He was awake now; there was no chance of going back to sleep. "Yeah. That would be nice." He paused. "Wait, can I trust you in my kitchen?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if you couldn't?" He jumped up from the bed. "Now. I shall be back in a moment."

"Hey," Benny's voice stopped him on his way to the door. "Quinn, why is there a wheelbarrow in the middle of my room?"

"Well, I had to get the rose petals into your room somehow, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but...how did you get the wheelbarrow through the window?"

"Ah." Quinn bounced back across the room, pressing a kiss to Benny's cheek. "Now, _that_, my dear Sherwood, would be telling." With a cheeky grin, he turned and sidled out of Benny's room, trying - and failing - to keep completely silent as he descended the stairs.

When he was sure that Quinn was out of earshot - and not spying on him through the crack in the door frame as he had done before when he had surprised Benny with a romantic gesture - he let out a quiet peal of giddy laughter, reaching for his phone, which was sitting patiently on the bedside table, thankful that he had saved the number to speed dial. There was the gentle sound of the phone ringing, before there was a dull click and a sleep-filled voice answered.

"Benny...?"

"Tom! My God, you'll never -"

"_Benny_." Tom let out a huff, stifling a yawn. "It's six thirty in the morning. I'm trying to sleep - What, love? No, it's just Benny," he answered, responding to some mumbled question Lexi had asked from somewhere in the background. Benny rolled his eyes. Those two were just too soppy for their own good.

"Never mind that! Tom, you'll never guess what just happened..."


End file.
